Damn the Valentine
by IcyWindShine
Summary: Masao kills Rei because of his love for Kira and sings her his story. Song fic. PG…


Damn the Valentine 

_Summery:  Masao kills Rei because of his love for Kira and sings her his story.  Song fic. PG…_

My first song fic for "Mars"; something I came up with watching today's Saturday morning cartoons.  Its in honour of Valentine's Day and well… pretty much sums how I feel about it.  

**_Disclaimer:  I don't own "Mars", Good Charlotte, or the song, "Bloody Valentine." _**

****

****

I saw my one true love standing over a gravestone.  I knew what it said:  _"Here lies Rei Kashino: Fiancé and Son.  November 30, 199X – February 14, 200X.  Forever will be missed."_

            Yes, Rei is indeed dead.  Of course, should I sad, right?  No, I am happy, because if it weren't for him I wouldn't have been locked in that metal institution for six months!!  And the police question me, as they questioned anyone else, including Kira, and found nothing, but a solid alibi.  Then again, police are all fools.  

            I walked over to Kira and she flinched at my touch to her shoulder.  She turned around, tears streaming down her eyes.  I opened my mouth and spoke, 

****

**_"Oh, my love, please don't cry._**

**_I washed my bloody hands and _**

**_We'll start out a new life…"_**

            "What are you talking about?" she asked.

            I smiled and said, "To be in a perfect relationship, we have to be honest with each other."

            "What relationship," she choked, "I don't…  Oh my God, y-you-you kill-killed Rei!?!"

            I smiled even more, "But, of course, I said I did… didn't I?"

            Kira stared at me and sat down hard on the grass and cried some more.  No one but she and I were in the cemetery.  I knelt down and my smile was placed with concern.

            "How… why?" Kira asked in a small voice.

            "Because," I replied, and I reached around and hugged her.  "Because I love you."

            Her head fell to my chest and she cried out.  I smiled as I pulled her close.  "Do you want to know how?" 

            I felt her head move and I assumed that meant 'yes'.  

            "Ok… it went like this."

**_I ripped out his throat,_**

**_And called you on the telephone._**

**_To take off my disguise,_**

**_Just in time to here you cry._**

****

            "But I didn't get your call…

            "I know, the police were already there, I had to leave or get caught.**__**

****

**_When you mourned the death_**

**_Of your bloody valentine _**

**_The night he died._**

**_You mourned the death _**

**_Of your bloody valentine_**

**_One last time._**

            "I was waiting at a stop light when Rei and you flew by in his motorcycle.  I waved at you, but of course, Rei kept you from seeing me.  And do you know how that made me feel, Kira?"

            "Upset?" she asked, spilling out more tears.

            "No, glad.  Glad that I could finally find a reason to kill Rei.  And my reason is you."

****

**_Saying: Oh, my love, please don't cry._**

**_I washed my bloody hands and _**

**_We'll start out a new life…_**

**_I don't much at all,_**

**_I don't know wrong from right._**

**_All I know it that I love you tonight._**

            "I returned over to his father's house, and saw the coppers were already there.  Fools of men.  They do not understand my skill.

**_There was police and flashing lights_**

**_The rain came down so hard that night._**

**_And the headlines read: "A Lover Died."_**

**_No telltale heart was left to find._**

            "Like a concerned citizen, I raced up there worried, and asked them what was wrong.  'What happened, Mr. Kashino?'

            "His father looked grave, very scared and lost.  'Rei was murdered.'

            " 'Murdered?  By whom?' "

            " 'We don't know.' Said an officer.  He came up behind me, then continued, 'Now, tell me, what's your name and reason for being here?' "

            " 'I'm Masao, and I live only five minutes away, walking distance.  I was going to the store and thought I'd visit Rei; he's a friend.' "

            " 'We'll check out your story.' " The officer turned to walk away, but I stopped him.  " 'Sir?  Has anyone told his girlfriend?  His fiancé?' "

            "I glanced at Rei's father, his eyes were still in shock.  You lost your father, your brother, your wife, and then your sons, I thought.  Next, your going to lose your daughter-in-law…  

**_When you mourned the death_**

**_Of your bloody valentine _**

**_The night he died._**

**_You mourned the death _**

**_Of your bloody valentine_**

**_One last time._**

**_Saying: Oh, my love, please don't cry._**

**_I washed my bloody hands and _**

**_We'll start out a new life…_**

**_I don't much at all,_**

**_I don't know wrong from right._**

**_All I know it that I love you tonight._**

****

            "But," Kira interrupted, "How did you do it?  They said you're clean.  You couldn't have.  Beside, after Rei took me to dinner, he dropped he off.  How did you know that he was going back the house?"

            "Oh, its just a little prier planning.  Here's the rest…"**__**

****

**_He dropped you off; I followed him home._**

**_Then I stood outside his bedroom window._**

**_Standing over him, he beg me not to do._**

**_What I knew, how to do…_**

****

            "Why!? Did you do it, Masao!?"

****

**_'cause… I'm so in love with you!!_**

****

**_Saying: Oh, my love, please don't cry._**

**_I washed my bloody hands and _**

**_We'll start out a new life…_**

**_I don't much at all,_**

**_I don't know wrong from right._**

**_All I know it that I love you tonight._**

****

**TONIGHT!!!**

****

****

            Kira cried in my arms, and didn't say anything else; she didn't need to.  "Oh my love, you're all mine.  And there's nothing you can do about it…

****

**Ok, I do realize that when Masao comes out for the metal institution Kira and Rei are already living together, but I changed that because of the song itself.  Now, if anyone isn't happy the way I formatted this song fic, well TELL ME!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!  Oh, the word 'coppers' is a slang word for cops.  I don't think it means anything rude, but then again I no idea what the 'f' word was when I first spoke it.  -__-;;;**

****

**_IcyWindShine_**


End file.
